


Scars

by cheeseboard



Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Image, Drabble, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, More self indulgent stuff, Scars, Self-Doubt, if i ever expanded on this idea it would get way into body worship lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseboard/pseuds/cheeseboard
Summary: this just came about because my WoL has a lot of deep scars and wounds that she's embarrassed by :[
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Scars

His slender fingers traced across her skin, paying special attention to every scar.

She purposefully avoided looking him in the eye. 

Some of the Warrior’s scars were shallow and faded, while some were still deep and fresh and ugly.

“I don’t know why you’re so interested in them,” she murmured, a hint of cynicism in her voice.

He hesitated for only a moment. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“They’re just…” _Gross. Hideous. Unsightly._ She could think of a lot of things to call them.

“They’re part of you.” The Elezen pressed a kiss against her hair. “And I think you’re beautiful.”


End file.
